List of minor civilians
This is a list of human characters with no magical abilities that do not fit into any of the job-related categories. The characters below have appeared prominently in just one story, though they may have had cameo appearances in other stories. They have been collected in alphabetical order by surname. More prominent characters receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Civilians' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). Amy Amy is a journalist who interviewed financial whiz Marcus Molloy. Her conclusion was that he was a prick. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 276 Malcolm Campbell Malcolm was a friend of John's in the 1970s. A reggae singer who wanted to get in touch with his African roots, Malcolm convinced John to put an African demon in his head. Unfortunately, Constantine couldn't get it out until alchemist and accidental time-traveller Epiphany Greaves lent a hand. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 272. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 273 Carl Deceased Carl was a friend of John's who fell victim to a pregnant succubus; she fed from his life essence, burning him up from the inside. First mentioned: Hellblazer issue 187 Cedilla Deceased Cedilla was a girl from Jamaica chosen by Papa Midnite to be one of his 'sisters': women whose souls were sent to Hell to provide information for him. Midnite would then speak to them through their decapitated skulls. Midnite had her brother, Linton, kill her. She later met John Constantine after Midnite sent him to Hell as well; John freed her soul from Hell and before she passed on to paradise she compelled Midnite to throw himself off the Empire State building. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 71. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 75 Ronnie Cooper Deceased Ronnie Cooper was the son of gangster Harry Cooper and the nephew of Norman Cooper. He was knocked down and killed by accident, causing Harry to go ballistic. Worried that his brother - a psychopath at the best of times - would tear London apart, Norman had John Constantine bring Ronnie back to life. But, unable to do this, John trapped a demon, Fuckpig, inside Ronnie's body instead. The results were not great. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 130. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 133 Davy Deceased Davy was a rent boy from Sheffield who came to London to look for work but ended up having to sell his body, catching HIV in the process. He befriended Constantine briefly while the magus was homeless. However, The King of the Vampires killed him to mess with John's head. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 68. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 69 Dez Deceased Dez was a computer hacker with an interest in the supernatural hired by Constantine to investigate a conspiracy that aimed to distrupt dragon lines - natural energy lines running through Britain. Dez got a little too close to the truth and had his hands cut off by the perpetrators as punishment. Not to be confused with Dez Ridley. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 111 Donald Donald was a man in a permanent catatonic state, cared for in the same hospital that John Constantine was sent to after being driven insane by Carew. A pair of doctors decided to have sex in front of him and the other catatonic patients at the same time as Constantine summoned Shade the Changing Man. As Shade arrived on Earth, reality warped and Donald's body began to move of its own accord. He murdered the male doctor and raped the female doctor; later, he tore a window out of a wall, freeing Constantine from the hospital. His current whereabouts are unknown. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 267. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 268 Emil thumb|Emil, political activist Emil is a London-based political activist and long-time friend of Constantine's. Although he is physically strong and not afraid to stand up for his beliefs (even becoming a target of British Intelligence due to his opposition to the 2012 London Olympics), he is extremely uncomfortable with - even scared of - the supernatural. Nevertheless, he called on John in 2009 to help stir up angry spirits at Olympic building sites. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 254. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 255 Fortune Deceased Fortune was an 18th century New York slave and the son of Cuffee, the man who cursed Papa Midnite to immortality. Fortune was convinced to join in a rebellion led by Midnite but discovered that the rebellion was designed to fail in order to incite anger and further violence. Fortune was able to quell the rebellion and later found a gravely injured Midnite, whom he sent off to the West Indies to be a slave. Fortune grew old, had a family that was also sold off to slavery and died. Centuries later his ghost commanded Papa Midnite to once again fight for the freedom of black people in America. First appearance: Papa Midnite issue one. Last appearance: Papa Midnite issue five Nicholas 'Scrape' Gillis Deceased Scrape was a collector and trader of occult artefacts who came into possession of the Red Sepulchre. Domine Fredericks had him and his boyfriend killed so they could take possession of the item. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 177. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 176. Tom Gott Deceased Before his untimely death in a car crash, Tom was an art critic who made the mistake of associating with an artist named Leo. Leo, not realising how important Tom was, told him his dirty secret: that all of his art was actually taken posthumously from an artist who'd died unrecognised. Fearing the loss of his reputation, Leo paid Terry Greaves to hound Tom to his death. Tom did indeed get freaked out and, panicking, crashed his car. Constantine stole Tom's thumb to replace his own (severed in a mental asylum), and was subsequently compelled to solve the mystery of Tom's death. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 277 Mrs Gott Mrs Gott was Tom's wife, and was speaking to him on his mobile when the accident occurred. Constantine later interviewed her to find out more about Tom's demise. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 278 Gus Gus is a security guard at a slaughterhouse in LA. He got in Chas's way when the cabbie was trying to rescue his grand-daughter and got a broken nose for his trouble. Gus's spilled blood was seen as an omen by Raul Perreira, who consequently allowed John Constantine to commune with his god. Only appearance: All His Engines Reed Hackett Reed Hackett is a serial killer obsessive who paid Jerry O'Flynn to acquire items from The Family Man. John, on the trail of the killer, got some vital information from Hackett then set him up so that the police thought he was the killer. Hackett was then arrested and, wanting the kind of notoriety that comes from being a serial killer, confessed. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 23. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 28 Henry Henry runs a slaughterhouse in LA and employs Gus, Melosa and Raul Perreira. Only appearance: All His Engines Jeff Jeff is a colleague and friend of financial whiz Marcus Molloy and helps him with his investment portfolio. He escaped the fate that befell Marcus after he crossed John Constantine. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 276 Luna Deceased Luna was Papa Midnite's twin sister. The pair ran scams together until some angry clients forced Midnite to cut off her head. After this he communed with her soul using her skull. She also appeared to others, warning them of the dangers of dealing with Midnite. First appearance: Papa Midnite issue one. Last appearance: Papa Midnite issue three Melosa Melosa is a young woman living in LA who worked in a slaughterhouse to put herself through college. She met John and Chas while they were trying to contact an Aztec god to help Chas's grand-daughter Tricia. Melosa helped them out and, in the process, grew closer to Chas. The two slept together, but Chas felt that he needed to return to his wife. Melosa told him to contact her if he ever changed his mind. Only appearance: All His Engines Marcus Molloy Marcus was a financial whiz who specialised in the field of high-frequency computer banking. He used his money to invest in property, including the block of Brixton flats that John Constantine lived in. After he tried to evict John, he found himself under a spell that caused him to slip between the cracks of time and, apparently, into another world. His current status is unknown. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 276 Phil Deceased Phil was an acquaintance of John's who begged him to help after being dumped by his girlfriend. John turned him down and, feeling grumpy at the time, told Phil to kill himself if he was that upset. John regretted this and went to make sure Phil was all right, but Phil had already contacted someone on the internet to help him commit suicide. Worse, that someone was the ekkimu Julian, who skinned Phil alive. First mentioned: House of Mystery Halloween Annual 1 Dez Ridley Deceased Dez was an old friend of Constantine's that had suffered a great deal of racial abuse because he was black. After John clashed with neo-Nazi Charlie Patterson, Dez was kidnapped and beaten to death. Dez was survived by his brother George Ridley. Not to be confused with the hacker Dez. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 64. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 66 Mrs Ridley Deceased Mrs Ridley was the mother of both Dez Ridley and George Ridley. She was a polite and mild-mannered woman who came a cropper when she allowed two police detectives into her home. Having identified George at an anti-fascist rally, they planted cannabis in his clothing and tried to arrest him. When she tried to stop them from taking George, Detective Constable Shaw shoved her in the face, causing her to fall down the stairs and break her neck. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 78 Seth Deceased Seth was a friend of John's who was emotionally and sometimes physically abusive towards women. In the 1980s he began dating a French student named Anette but ended things badly. Heartbroken, she got close to John so that she could read his magic books. Eventually she summoned up The Third of the Fallen, who castrated Seth. Only appearance: Vertigo Jam 1 Joe Spatchcock Joe is the father of Angie and Jason, and runs a greasy spoon cafe in Liverpool. He's a burly, bald man with a thick grey moustache. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 175. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 204 Category:Civilians